Nancy's April fools day
by Kshree
Summary: This is a story about a 8 year old Nancy ,George and Bess celebrating April fools day .The story will continue with the three growing and the tradition of April fools day continuing with them . (Please review as this is my first try at writing fanfiction other than reading.)
1. Chapter 1

April fool's day mischief

It was at morning 7:00 when 8 year old Nancy Drew's alarm clock blared waking her. Rubbing her eyes Nancy switched off her alarm clock and yawned. She then got down the bed and went to the tear-off calendar near her dressing table she tore the date paper and saw that it was Thursday 31st march, she remembered that the next day was April fools day. She remembered excitedly about the pranks she, George Fayne and Bess Marvin had done last year. She was sure that they would double the prank this year. She immediately showered and donned her favorite sky blue checkered shirt and dark blue jeans. She took her book bag and sprinted down the stairs where her father, Carson Drew and the Drew's housekeeper Hannah Gruen were already present. She gave her father a hug and wished Hannah good morning who was preparing Nancy's favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup. Nancy sat down on a chair and Hannah immediately placed a plate full of pancakes which Nancy dug into immediately , seeing her face being covered in maple syrup as she ate her father and Hannah started laughing ,hearing them laugh Nancy looked up at them questioningly , her father till laughing took a tissue paper and wiped her mouth . At that Nancy understood and grinned sheepishly at her father and Hannah who in turn smiled at her .Nancy completed eating and left in her father's car, Nancy's father dropped her at school and left for his office. Nancy ran to her 2nd grade class eager to meet her friends, as soon as she entered the class her friends came running out to greet her ,George was a tomboy and Bess was a fashionista though both were cousins they were none alike in looks but both were the best of team with Nancy . The three were very close; they were together in everything even in punishments, and pranks. Nancy gave her friends and hug and all three went to their respective places, Nancy, George and Bess started talking at once about April fools day, all three realized at once and giggled mischievously, at that time their school bell rang and they decided to talk about their plans in lunch break. All three girls were itching impatiently for the class to end, and when the bell rang they started their plans for the pranks for April fools. Nancy Bess and George decided their plans and accepted to execute them that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hardy boys/Nancy Drew.

J Thank You for your review

Please review readers it will make me ethusiased and will make my day.

A review of the last chapter: Nancy realizes it April fool's day the next day and remembers her pranks the last year so when Nancy and her friends meet at school they make plans for their pranks that April fools day.

Chapter-2

That day evening after school Nancy, Bess, and George got together and started their preparations .First they went to Nancy's house and they first went to the kitchen as Hannah was busy in the garden and added red colour in the milk that they were sure Hannah would use the next day as she always bought milk for the next day in the evening of the previous day. Next they saw that Nancy's father was out-doors so they went to his study and saw a book lying face down on the reading desk which indicated that he was currently reading the book they went near it, closed the book and put glue on the book's cover and attached it to the desk . Next they painted Nancy's father's sunglasses black and Hannah's reading glasses with glue to make it foggy and blurred when seen through, Usually in Nancy's house everyone got up at 6:30 so they set her father's mobile alarm at 6:00 with fire alarm tone .After this they went to Bess and George's house and made the same preparations and went to their respective homes.

The next day Nancy awoke 5 minutes before the alarm she set in her father's phone, the alarm sounded waking Carson drew who in panic without realizing ran here and there searching for the fire not noticing Nancy peeking from behind her room's door which was opened a little and laughing silently at her father. After searching here and there and waking Hannah in the process he finally found the culprit the phone , as he switched off the phone he heard Nancy callout to him happy April fools day which was heard by Hannah who laughed and remarked it was fun to see him running here and there and went down to kitchen to work . Carson drew remembered what Nancy did last year and was worried about what Nancy had in store for them, then he sighed in resignation and slowly went to his room to get ready as it was already late ,at that time he heard Hannah frightened scream reach his ears from the kitchen ,he at once realized that it must be one of Nancy's prank, as he ran to kitchen he heard Hannah's scream turn into a hearty laugh as she realized it was only a prank when Mr. drew reached the kitchen Hannah had recovered from laughing and was wiping tears from her eyes which had come from laughing, he saw the culprit of the mischief a milk packet was standing on the table with a glass half filled with a red liquid with was milk ,after seeing it he also started laughing at that time he heard Nancy's giggle both Hannah and Carson drew turned around and were wished happy April fools day by Nancy they both immediately ran after Nancy who had by that time gotten ready .Nancy immediately ran out the door and got on her cycle and paddled off leaving both Hannah and Carson dumbstruck .Nancy slowly cycled to Bess 's house from there they both went to George's house.

Meanwhile in Nancy's house Hannah sat down to read newspaper as she put on her reading glasses it was impossible to read she got scared that her eyes power had increased as she was not able to read she immediately called Carson who was sure this was not the problem took Hannah's reading glasses and saw it had a white coating in front of the glasses he washed it and gave to Hannah who put it on and saw she was able to read. she grinned sheepishly and admitted she should have realized it .then Carson drew got ready for office when he realized that it was sunny out and he would require sunglasses, as he wore them he saw he was not able to see through it and he realized that it was painted black he smiled and thought that he would punish Nancy when she came home that evening then went out.

In the evening when Nancy came hoe she was surprised to see both Hannah and her father waiting for her at the front door with a evil grin Nancy swallowed and went inside only to be told to cook dinner for them all, they all knew how much Nancy hated cooking .Nancy was terrified but had no choice but to obey she tried telling them that her cooking would not taste good but they told her that they would eat however it is .Nancy cooked them all food which surprisingly tasted good then she went to bed tired not knowing that similarly Bess and George were getting the same type of punishments . Next day all three met together at school and shared their experiences which were almost similar all three realized this and started laughing happy that their plans had worked.

That's all for now, next chapter will be of a teenager.

If anyone has ideas please tell me I will try to include it. And importantly review please.


End file.
